The Whalers of Remnant
by MidKnightMoonglow99
Summary: After his defeat by the hands Corvo, all Daud wanted was to leave Dunwall and fade from the memories of its citizens. Unsurprisingly, The Outsider was watching and aloud Daud this finale request. Strings added of causes.
1. Chapter 1: The saviour of the Empire

**Hello and welcome.**

 **This will be my first fanfiction, so if it's bad just bear with me I'm still learning the ropes of story making.**

 **So without further ado, let the story begin.**

* * *

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth**

 **Dishonored was developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks**

* * *

 **The Whalers of Remnant - Chapter .1**

 **\- The Saviour of the Empire -**

* * *

" _I have one more surprise for you. I ask for my life."_

" _When I killed your Empress and took her daughter, something broke inside me."_

" _Now I want nothing but to leave this city, and fade from the memories of those who reside here, I've had enough killing."_

" _So my life is in your hands."_

" _Make your choice..."_

* * *

Once the decision was made Daud vanished from the crumbling and flooded ruins of what was once the Chamber of Commerce building, now the base of operations for the Whalers in Dunwall. To only then appear in the exact same place, but yet not at the same time.

Daud, of course, knew where he was. That this setting was only to drive a point when the inevitable conversation would start. He knew this and still the ageing assassin walked on, heading back to his quarters; waiting to see what the ' _Black Eyed Bastard_ ' had to say.

Daud didn't have to wait long, as a dark figure appeared in the doorway leading to what should have been his chambers, unless they weren't there in this recreation; too which Daud doubted - the room was too importance for it not to be here. Not only was it his primary planning room and personal quarters, but it was also where the fight between Corve and himself started only a few minutes prior.

The dark figure in of itself - who was currently blocking the entrance to said room - appeared to have the form of a young man. Wearing a dark, buckled, leaver coat, grey trousers and black leather boots. His skin: smooth and pal; His hair: cut short and colour in an odd mix of charcoal and chestnut.

Though it was his eyes' which drew the most attraction as well as distain from the scarlet robed assassin. There was just no essence of life in those eyes. There was only _darkness_.

 **" ** _He's quite interesting, wouldn't you say Daud."_****

Upon the utterance of those words, the slimly built figure transported himself further into the room; seeing to place himself on one of the crates inhabiting the rather large space. Daud frowned as started to walk forward; waiting with forced patience for the arcane figure to finish what he wanted to say.

 **" ** _Corvo had you in the palm of his hands, ready to slit your throat and toss you aside. Only to just walk away."_****

With that said the figure vanished again. He then materialises once more - less than a second later - this time standing on the catwalks above the assassin.

Looking down only slightly, the figure began to walk alongside the catwalk's safety railing. Daud, in conjuncture, started to move nearer to the base of the stairs, so that he had both, a better angle to look up towards the _'god',_ as well as a place to wait, for when he inevitably chooses comes back down.

 **" ** _Maybe he was in a rush, had somewhere else to be, or maybe you just weren't worth killing. Better for you to live and suffer than die. Who knows? Only Corvo and myself can answer that, and I'm not one to tell."_****

And again, upon finishing his sentence, the figure vanishes; just mere steps away from the top of the staircase. Only for him to, yet again, materialises; now merely a few feet away from Daud, who was currently standing next to the staircases base.

Daud's frown now forming into an irritated glare as the figure started to walk again. Circling the aged assassin as he continued his one-sided conversation.

 **" ** _I told you once, after the Empress died that your story would be close to ending. That you couldn't escape into the shadows from what would come. Yet, here you are, still alive, now wanting to just... disappear. But here's the thing, it's not that easy. We both know that."_****

With that said, the _god_ turned fully towards Daud. Giving the aged assassin a seemingly knowing look, before he started to walk once again; inching ever closer until they eventually stood side-by-side one another.

 **" ** _But if you're up for helping me for one final time, I'll help you disappear from this world."_****

"I thought dealing with Delilah was your final mission for me, _Outside,_ " Daud stated. His voice was just above gravely and low growl, as he looked into the black pooling eyes of the supposed _god_ standing beside him.

 **" ** _Daud, my old friend. Delilah was a gift if you recall correctly. I could have just as easily left her to take hold of the Empire, and I probably won't of even be entertained... No, I told you about Delilah because I wanted to know what you would do. Given only a name and the knowledge of your coming end, you scoured Dunwall for anything in hopes of changing what would come. But instead you found hope in Emile Kaldwin, the daughter of the Empress. And in saving her you could in turn forgive yourself."_****

As a result to _The Outsiders_ words, Daud turned his gaze downward before answering, "It's not that easy to forgive yourself as you may think. Yes, I may have saved her daughter from being a puppet controlled by Delilah, but I still killed the Empress and caused all the pain and suffering throughout Dunwall. I can't forget myself, not yet."

 **" ** _Then what if I told you in helping me with my problem you would in turn be save an entire world."_****

At this, the scarlet assassin's attention grew as his gaze returned back to the _god, and_ in turn making said _god_ smirked devilishly, knowing for a fact that he'd now gotten his old friend's attention.

'' _An entire world?'_ That's what he said wasn't it?' Daud thought as he contemplated those words; coming to nothing concrete he decided the inquire further.

"What do you mean when you say: 'save an entire world'? I would've thought that Corvo's already doing that on his own, and I highly doubt that he'd want my help. Besides, you've said it yourself, you don't care about what happens to Empire or this world. It could be destroyed tomorrow and you'd probably only be slightly amused. So what exactly are you planning?"

Smiling at the views of his old friend, _The Outsider_ vanished once again, reappearing only a second later near the base of the staircase. Now, choosing to lean on the rows of filing boxes setup there.

 **" ** _You are right on all accounts off cause, my old friend... well, except for one detail that is. Yes, it's true that I don't overly care about what happens to this collapsing Empire, and it's also true that Corvo is doing what he can to save it from tipping too far over the edge. But, what you got wrong was that I wasn't talking about saving your world."_****

Daud's eyebrow razed at that detail.

Different worlds weren't entirely outside the realm of possibility, the Void in of itself could be counted as it's own world. ' _Maybe that's what he meant by, 'helping me disappear from this world'? He was just going to send me to a new one.'_ Yet, thinking more on _The Outsider's_ proposal, thing just didn't add up, and he knew there was something missing.

"Saving another world from it's problems still doesn't seem like something you would do. There had to be more to this that you're not telling me?"

Daud, in all honesty, wasn't really expecting a truly revealing answer to his question, but he surmised that it was at least worth trying.

 **" ** _You were always perspective Daud. Yes, there is more; I don't care much for this world's future but something happened there and it has gone unchecked for far too long. I would like you to 'help' me with this issue, and in return, you may live the rest of your life in this world. A world in which doesn't know you or what you've done."_****

And as Daud originally expected, he didn't get a full answer, but at least he's got some semblance of what he should do: Go to this other world, deal with whatever the problem is and then live a life where no one knows who I am. Seem simple, but knowing the entirety in front of him it likely wasn't going to be in the slightest.

 **" ** _So, what do you say Daud. Do you accept my offer."_****

 _The Outsider_ relocated himself one final time. Now choosing to reappear a few feet in front of Daud. Patiently waiting for the assassin's answer.

Daud, of course, took this time to go over all the information he'd just found out: All he had to do was deal with _The Outsider's_ problem, and in return he gets a new start in life.

But the question was: What could this problem possibly entail for _The Outsider_ to ask for his help? ' _Was it like Delilah?_ ' He thought, but quickly dispelled it. ' _No, it would probably be worse if he needs to send me to a different world entirely, and not just give a mark to someone there._ ' And that just brought up even more questions, ' _Why me?_ _Why not just simply give someone in this other world his mark? There had to be at least one person who could gain The Outsiders interest..._ '

Daud stopped that thought there. He didn't want to start making theories about what could be stopping the _god_ from giving his marks to someone in this world. Besides, there was more concerning matters to deal with, namely giving _The Outsider_ his answer.

So, as Daud took a couple steps forward, he looked to the emotionless face of _The Outsider's,_ and not knowing what he should have expected, he gave his response.

A single nod.

 _The Outsider_ merely smiled at this answer. Probably already knowing it from the start. The Bastard.

 **" ** _Good."_****

And as if by a spoken command, the Void's recreation of Commerce building started to crack and fracture. With all of time around the two mystical individuals suddenly stopping. Even the always present musical chimes of the Void were now non-existent.

 **" ** _When you enter this new world, I would suggest looking for someone. She will become a useful asset as time goes on."_****

Even _The Outsider's_ voice started to sounded strange - less distorted. But that wasn't what concern the crimson assassin. No, that was placed on where the cracks were going and collecting. His feet.

 ** _"She goes by the name..."_**

And as the floor completely gave way; causing Daud to plummet into the cloudy white abyss under him, the last thing he heard from The Outside was a name. ' _Amber Autumn_ '.

All Daud hoped was that this ' _Amber_ ' would be an ally, and not a threat.

* * *

 **There, first /prologue chapter done.**

 **Now due to this being the first chapter and really the introduction to this story I don't really have anything to say here. So I hope that you enjoyed story so far, and if you don't mind leaving your thouhts or some helpful words of advice in the reviews it would be much appreciated.**

 **(Updated: 8th December 2019 - basic grammar adjustments)**

 **Thank you, and until** **next time. Have a happy day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere else

**Hello and welcome.**

 **Chapter two is here. Though I feel the need to warn you before hand that the upload rate for this story might be long. I'm still in the process of putting together a chapter schedule (what's going in the future chapters). So you might have to bear with me for the time being until I can ether get some more free time to work on this story.**

 **So without further ado, let continue.**

* * *

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth**

 **Dishonored was developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks**

* * *

 **The Whalers of Remnant - Chapter .2**

 **\- Somewhere else -**

* * *

At first all Daud felt was a paralysing numbness covering his entire body.

It was an odd feeling for sure. But not one to immediately panic over - not yet anyway. So, he stayed like that for a while, until a new feeling occurred.

And in an immense coughing fit, similar to that of a drown victim being saved from the brink of death, all the numbness that he once felt was yanked away. Instead now replaced with pain, a searing pain like every sell of his body was being branded by _The Outsider_.

Daud, attempting to endure the agony he was experiencing, tried to get to his feet; inevitably putting a hand to his mouth, just to check for any signs of blood - possibly as a result of the intense pain. Only to find out that he was wearing something over his face, and by the shape of the area above his mouth alone he could easily tell it was one of the industrial whaling masks his men used. Why he was wearing one now, he didn't know.

' _Maybe that bastard wanted to make sure I was properly equipped. How genius of him._ ' Daud thought bitterly.

Immediately, the crimson coated assassin to removed the mask from his face, inevitably pulling his hood down in the process. Silently hoping that maybe the additional air would help reduce the coughing and more so the near excruciating pain that was coursing through his body. But upon the removal of the mask and hood from his head, he instantly noticed something which troubled him deeply.

He wasn't alone.

All around him, laying on the lush, green grass of a expansive field, were several individuals who were all wearing the same attire that he did. Except, instead of a dark red coat - such as his - they were wearing ones of dark blue and grey.

' _No._ ' Daud thought to himself, trying to hold down another coughing fit with his gloved hand. ' _Why did you bring them with me!? That wasn't apart of are deal!_ ' He mentally shouted, throwing his mask to the ground in anger. In turn grounding himself due to the pain caused by that action.

Daud was furious. It was evident to see, and without a way of communicating his thoughts on the matter to that bastard. It'll just have to stay that way.

Although, he hoped to be able to calm his anger down soon. He would be a fool, even with people such as these, not to except questions of how they got here or where exactly here is.

If he'd know that they'd be brought with him to this place, he would of denied the mission then and there. As much as he may not show it, he did care for the men and women who he banded together. All of them had their pasts, be them ex-mercenaries, street kids or refugees. He didn't care, not like so many other within Dunwall. So when society through them out, he gave them somewhere to go, and through trained, discipline and bit of black magic, he give them a purpose - something to live for.

So, when asked to go into to unknown, to deal with the issues of a _god_ , he didn't mind. He knew the risks, and that going back was most likely impossible; he accepted it. His people though, they didn't have that choice, they didn't get to decide like he did.

' _They don't deserve this_.' Daud thought to himself, as he looked to his Whalers.

They, like himself a couple minutes prior, were coughing heavily. With most having already removed their masks in hopes the fresh air will help them, although some were still having trouble in removing them.

So, struggling to get back to his feet again. Daud tried to make his way over to the closest Whaler who was having difficulty, which so happened to be a Novice - indicted by their grey jacket.

Yet only now, at his full height and a good grasp on the situation, did he see just how many of his Whalers were there in the field with him. At first when he saw them he was in total pain, struggling to breathe and with anger clouding his mind. Now though, most of those problems had dulled slightly, and with that he could see them all the more clearer. The entire field was littered with bodies of blue and grey.

' _Just how many did you unwilling throw into this situation with me?_ ' Daud growled in his mind, still making his way over to the downed whaler, his coughing slowly becoming more manageable as he continued.

As he reached the whaler in question, Daud crouched down and put his hand on their shoulder, as a way to calm them down a bit so that he could remove their mask with less issue. He could hear the persons laboured breath as their coughing continue; after struggling for a few moments more, they reluctantly calmed down, allowing him to remove their mask.

And upon its removal he was met with the face of a young woman around the age of twenty, with short blond hair and closed eyes, seemingly trying to subdue her coughing fit.

Galia Fleet. A master with a blade and undyingly loyal to the Whalers and himself. He knew her the same as he did with any other member of his group.

"Fleet, you'll be fine, just take deep breaths." Daud tried to tell the Novice from his crouched position above her, but noticed his voice was off, a slight distortion. It wasn't really that noticeable but it was there all to same. Confused but not overly concerned, he went to stand again, to see if anyone else needed assistance, but was stopped when he heard Galia said something below him.

"Daud. Sir I-", she stops upon opening her eyes, still trying to take in air, as she looked at the elder assassin above her.

Upon hearing her words, Daud looked back down at her and noticed an oddity. Even though he didn't regularly see the faces of those he recruited, due to their masks, he still knew what they looked like. Galia was no different, but now that her eyes were open he saw something that confused him.

Instead of her normal green eyes, red ones took their place, as she started at him in slight... was it fear?

Ignoring her fear, simply believing it to be shock from waking in a different place. He motioned her to, 'Calm down', as he looked for any other differences he may have missed on the first removal of her mask. A pare of footsteps were notably getting nearer to them; accompanied by, a now familiar, coughing; seeing no other differences, besides her red eyes, he looked over his shoulder to see two, maskless, Novice assassins who were in the process of coming over to him.

The first of the two assassins appeared to be the oldest, being in his mid-twenties, possessing two scars which went down the lower right side of his face. His blond hair was shaved on both with a textured, short quiff which lead to, and went over, his right side. While other, being around twenty, had slightly longer dark brown hair, with it curling slightly on the ends. Sideburns were noticeably present on both sides of his face which lead into short, stubbly beard.

He knew these two well enough, Jenkins and Desmond respectively, both having aided him with training demonstrations in the past. Yet upon meeting their faces they almost instantly went for their weapons. Expressions of both shock and fright suddenly appearing on their faces. Both, oddly enough like Galia, possessing the same red eyes.

"Sir?" Desmond questioned him slowly, almost as if he were stranger. Daud raised from the ground soon after, giving Galia some space to get up.

"Yes." He replied normally, making sure to keep both men in his line of sight.

Subtly, Daud noticed that several other Whalers had now recovered enough to take note of their surroundings; yet upon seeing him, they would just stare. All possessing a fearfully confused expression on their faces. Some of the younger ones even attempted to look at themselves in the reflection of their mask's lenses.

Though strangely, he noted that only the Novices where up and looking at him. All the Master level assassins where still on the ground, as they tried to overcome whatever still ailed them.

Yet before Daud could process this observation any further, Jenkins, the slightly older and more experienced Novice of the two, continued were his partner left off.

"Daud- Master, I- Are you alright?" He asked with noticeable concern. Both men still holding onto the handle of their respective blades, yet they noticeably loosened their grip upon Daud's last replied.

Daud was now getting irritated with how they were acting. Something was wrong, and from what he was seeing, it had to do with him. Did he suffer changes to? From what he's seen so far it was only eye colour that notably changed. Still, from the reaction his Whalers were giving him, that didn't seem to be the case. So, what was it?

"I'm fine. Now what's the problem?" Daud questioned them, make sure to enforce how irritated he was with their previous questions.

With a breath glance at one another, both assassins slowly removing their hands from their weapons. Yet, Daud noticed that Desmond was slowly reaching for something in one his left trouser pocket.

Daud was on guard, although not expecting to be attacked by his own men, he still had to be careful. They were both noticeably confused and scared, which he knew could become a problem easily, especially when he tells them that they're currently in a different world. But to find out he was the reason of their fear, that did confuse him a little.

' _What_ _could be so bad for them to act like this?_ ' Daud though, only to then be presented with something.

In Desmond's left, outstretched hand was what appeared to be a compact, metal mirror.

Having an idea as to why he was being given the item, Daud picked it up out of the assassin's extended hand and opened it to see what was causing his Whalers to act in such fear.

Yet, what he saw in the mirror's reflection shocked him almost as much, or even more so than what his Whalers must of experienced.

His pale rough skin, now ghostly white and smooth; his hair no longer a dark brown but a snowy white; gone was his once ocean blue eyes, now replaced with ones of blood red and surrounded by scleras of black. All that really stayed the same was his scar that ran down the right side of his face and eye.

And at that moment an intense chill was felt through all the Whalers, as Daud's mind was consumed in an almost bestial fury; aimed solely at the one responsible.

' _After you said it was_ done.' The thoughts rung out as Daud start to close his hand around the mirror. _'You said that I would get to live my life in a world which wouldn't know me or what I've done._ ' And as the pressure on the mirror increased. " _How literal could you get._ " The stress on the mirror was reached it tipping point. " _Because, who would I be...'_ Until... ' _If I let them remember a monster.'_ It broke.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Well that was definitely an interesting revelation - well in my opinion anyway. I did have some other thoughts and ideas on where to take this story after the first chapter, but I inevitably chose to go with this, which I don't mind at all ( _And for all those wondering about how this happened or why it happened, just wait, I will get round to explaining it later in the story_ ). **

**Oh - just as a note - the character of Galia Fleet is not an OC. She is a Whaler, first appearing in _the Knife of Dunwall_ and _the Brigmore Witches_ as one of the minor assassin Daud can summon, but she has a more prominent role in the novel _Dishonoured: The Corroded Man._ She, along with a few other Whalers', will hopefully have a big part to play within this story. **

**(Updated: 8th December 2019 - basic grammar adjustments and the changing of Character details, including roles, appearances and names)**

 **Thank you for stopping by, and until** **next time. Have a happy day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Loyalty without question

**Hello and welcome.**

 **Sorry for being around four month late, but chapter three is here now, and I tried to make it longer for those who wanted lengthier chapters. I'd like to thank you for the support on this story, especially those who have given your thoughts and opinions. Special thanks to _Noob6_ for giving helpful ideas and discussions on the story. You've all been great.**

 **So without further ado, let continue the story.**

* * *

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth**

 **Dishonored was developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks**

* * *

 **The Whalers of Remnant - Chapter .3**

 **\- Loyalty without question -**

* * *

Daud was thinking.

He's been doing that a lot these past months... Ever since he kill the Empress and kidnapped her daughter, he's spent most of his time thinking.

His mind would constantly bombard him with 'what if' scenarios... Which, mostly lead to what occurred at Dunwall tower nearly seven months ago.

What if, he didn't take up the job?... What if, he never took her daughter to The Lord Regents men?... What would have happened?

Would someone else just take the job? Would they have succeeded?... Or would Corvo just come for him earlier, seeking to save the Empresses daughter; causing Delilah to take the throne as she wanted... Things like that.

But now, in this place, it was more of the _why_ which took hold of the crimson assassins' thoughts.

Why did The Outsider really want him to do this task? Why were his Whalers also brought with him? And _why_ did he now look like... ' _this_ '!? Daud mentally gestured to his new form.

' _I should of asked more questions before agreeing to do his dirty work.'_ Daud inwardly criticised, before eventually calming himself down again. Taking his right glove off, the elder assassin placed his bare hand over his forehead and temples in a tired attempt to help ease the growing stress caused by his present circumstance.

With his mind slowly coming back to him, Daud took in his surroundings once again.

His scouts discovered this place early on in the exploration of this new world. It wasn't efficiently fortified or defendable by any means, but he believed it would do as somewhere to rest and gather information till somewhere better was found.

The location was moderately sized abandoned village, or small town of some sort, surrounded by a rather large, yet thinly built, white wall; topped with what appeared to be large slate tiles. The town itself manly consisted of similarly made white walled, one storey buildings of different shapes and sizes; topped with curved, red, wooden rooftops. There was the occasion building which utilised darker, wooden walls which appeared to use similar slate tiles as the outer walls for their roofing. Yet, those structures were few and scattered throughout the small town.

' _It'll_ _do for the time being._ ' Daud though simply, a small ghost of a smile reaching is bleached lips. This place would definitely help to eases his men's minds, a large enough task to distract them from the reality which now surrounds them.

Rising from the seated position he had on one of the outer buildings, nearest to the villages surrounding wall, the assassin proceeded to put his right glove back on. But, upon looking to his exposed hand he saw something which instantly replaced the once ghostly smile with his more known and usual frown.

His hand, as he expected, was also a pale white in appearance, similar to the skin he'd previously seen inhabiting his face. This would've been an unpleasant sight to see as it was, just yet another reminder of the 'condition' he now had, but it was what was under the skin which truly troubled him.

His veins were black.

As Daud looked over his exposed right hand, from front to back, he knew there was no denying it. His once dull blue veins, that he would usually see under his skin, were black.

Sitting back down on the rooftop, Daud Brought his right hand closer his face; attempting to get a better look at this new, yet concerning discovery in more detail. It appeared that these new _veins_ seemed to originate from single points on his skin, to only branch off into different directions before then abruptly stopping again. There seemed to be no indications of fading of any sort with these vessels though, which would normally be considered common with men such as him, resulting in the them appearing to be pure black.

Moving his hand back down, Daud placed his right glove next to him on the rooftop before proceeding to open one of the pouch present on his belt, producing a single wrist-bow bolt.

Holding the bolt in his left hand, as he would a pen, the assassin eyes narrowed as he prepared to prick his exposed ring finger; a simple experiment to see if his blood was now black or retained its original crimson tone. Yet before he was able to pierce the skin and satisfy his developing intrigue, an all too familiar ' _wisp_ ' of air being rapidly moved occurred besides him.

"What is it?" Daud asked, only giving a slight glance to the new figure now present on the rooftop with him.

One of his Whalers, dressed in a novice's grey coat and whaling mask, knelt down next to him; bowing his head in respect before he spoke. "Daud, sir. We've searched all of the towns building for supply's and created an operating centre in what we believe to be the town hall, as you've requested. Thomas is there now with a full report on our findings."

Replying to the update with a simple nod, the assassin, with his task now completed, used his transversal to leave Daud, allowing his master the privacy he originally wished.

With the Novice now gone, Daud placed his attention back to his open hand along with the bolt present in his other.

' _It would be best not to keep him waiting on me._ ' Daud thought logically, as he exhaled a tired sigh, opening his ammo pouch again and placing the unused bolt back inside.

Getting back to his feet once again, the assassin collected his right glove before abruptly disappearing from the rooftop; only leaving behind black, shard-like partial where his body once stood, before they, like the assassin, disappear.

...

The town hall was one of the more larger and well-constructed buildings present within the villages walls, with its main section reaching over two storeys in height. Its design, like most of the other buildings, featured the white outer walling which were topped with an ascending slope of slate tiles creating its roof. One of the more defining features of the building, and which made it stick out from the rest, was the inclusion of additional structural support sections created from pillars of cut stone which reached the height of the rooftop.

Connected to the building's left side was, what appeared to be, the highest point in the entire village, and most likely the surrounding area outside it. An elegant and sturdy bell / lookout tower. Tall enough to get a complete 360-degree view, and with the surrounding area outside of the village being, for the most part, grassland, it aloud for a much greater distance of sight.

The inside of the building, for the most part, consisted of one large singular room with the ceiling reaching the top of the second storey; an ornate chandelier was present hanging over the centre of the large room. Though that didn't mean there wasn't another floor, because were the first floor would normally reside a spacious wooden mezzanine area replaced it; outlining the entirety of the inner walls whilst also being kept in place with the help of several supporting pillars; made from the same sturdy wood as the mezzanine.

Strewed around both ground floor and the mezzanine were an assortment of scattered books, tables and chairs with most of the walls on both levels being lined with partially full bookshelves, all of which were firmly fastened to the wall.

A large circular table was also present, although in the centre of the main room and just below the chandelier, most likely a reception desk or hub of some sort.

Besides the bookshelves, the walls also housed a few wooden doors, most of which lead to single small rooms, with a large number of them being used as private offices, containing only a single chair, a desk and the occasional filing cabinet. The only two exceptions to this was what appeared to be a reasonably large lounge area containing a few comfortable looking settees, coffee tables and a small kitchenette located off to one side.

The other room however lead to a staircase with a sign on one of the wall indicating that it lead up to the first floor mezzanine and the bell tower, as well as down, to a basement.

The basement itself was quite large and near completely open in its design; the only thing stopping it from being completely so was the inclusion of several supporting pillars which kept the building from collapsing in on itself.

Multiple rows of filing cabinet were the most prominent object which inhabited the basement, many of which were lining the three of the four walls. A few desks were also present, located in the centre of the room, accompanied by multiple chairs and several boxes. Mostly likely a place to store any extra items or furniture from the rooms upstairs.

But it was the back wall, opposite to the entrance, which garnered the most attention.

Flanked on both side by filing cabinets was a large metal door with what appeared to be some sort of advanced locking system attaching the door to its reinforced frame.

Most of the Whalers present during the first search and evaluation of the building, and more so the basement, believed it to be a volt of some kind, possibly a place where the people of the town would've stored their valuables, like those in banks.

So, believing that to be the contents which was behind the door a couple of assassins, who were experienced safe crackers, saw fit to try and break into it, hoping to secure the possible wealth located inside.

Back upstairs most of the Whalers present in the town hall, as well as those who'd finished their search of the town for anything useful, were busy moving or dismantling the unneeded furniture which was scattered around. If this was to be their new operating centre, they would need materials to remodel the building's interior, making it more secure and defendable in the event of an attack.

With most of the Whalers occupied with the task of securing their temporary base, one assassin stood out from the rest.

This assassin, dressed in a master's dark blue coat and whaling mask, was located near the centre of the main floor. A large table was present in front of him, littered with books, files and a couple maps that he was able to find with the aid of the other assassins currently under his command.

This was Thomas: recently appointed second in command of the Whalers, as well as their scouting and infiltration specialist.

At the moment he was simply looking over the information presently in front of him once more while he waited for Daud's arrival, though he would be lying if the information he discovered didn't unnerve him.

Daud was right. They were now in a different world. Though he wouldn't have ever denied what Daud told them as false, it was just a lot to process. Especially with _their_ new... _conditions_.

To be truthful, he was worried. Many of them were.

* * *

 _- **Just after arrival** -_

 _- **Thomas** -_

He was on his hands and knees when something drew him away from his coughing fit.

Maybe it was the sudden uneasy quietness which took hold of him and those around him?... Maybe, it was the cold that suddenly took hold of his body?... or maybe...

Before he was able to think of anything else though, he felt a hand press down on his shoulder before, all of a sudden, it started to shake him. He could defiantly feel that it was a woman's hand, its overall size wasn't large enough to belong to a man, though that didn't necessarily mean that the individual currently assaulting his shoulder was weak. In fact, the individual that was presently shaking his upper body was doing so with a lot of force.

He didn't even notice that the person was talking to him, or was she yelling? He really couldn't be certain. It was quite faint compared to everything else he'd been experiencing in the past few minutes.

"Thom... Concen... my voi... The feeli... shoul..., you just... fight though..."

There was definitely something wrong; it was possible that whatever was happening to him was also affecting his hearing as well. But, even with the bits of speech he could vaguely pick up on, the assassin knew that whatever was currently going on, it wouldn't likely last for much longer.

Though out of nowhere, a blast of cold wind hit his head; causing Thomas's once tightly closed eyes to shoot open in confusion.

It took him a few moments to realise what just happened. ' _Did she just take off my mask?_ ' He questioned, though not having enough time to register it fully as something within him took hold of his senses.

In an instant Thomas's right leg hooked the women's left, and in one fluid motion he flung himself backwards, in turn ramming himself into his opponent's body; causing both individuals to fall to a heap on the ground. Taking the opportunity that his opponent would be most likely stunned by this action, and his current position atop the woman, he quickly flipped over; making sure that his right forearm was pressing down hard against his attacker's throat.

With a position of power now over his still unknown assailant, Thomas extended the bolt currently chambered within his wrist-bow outward. A simple safety precaution made to check the wrist-bow's components still functioned with efficiency, though now with the bolt extended, it turned the once ranged weapon into a close-range assassination tool. A hidden blade if you would.

Just as he was about to press the extended bolt into his opponent's neck, most likely killing the woman, Thomas noticed something very important about her, or more specifically: what she was wearing.

A grey coat over a pale buttoned tunic, a light under shirt below that, elbow length leather gloves-

Thomas didn't need to see anymore. Quickly, he removing both his hands from her neck, allowing the girl to once again breathe freely, as he looked away from her.

Shame was utmost in his mind at the moment. That and a disappointment with himself. Why was his first thought to kill? That wasn't like him... well not anymore at least. Not since the first attack on their stronghold, not since... _she_ left...

Pulling his mind back to the present, Thomas looked back to the woman, now revealed to be a Novice; guiltily noticing that she looked terrified. He didn't blame her. Especially not after the fact he nearly killed her...

Though he did notice something... off with this situation. Two things, to be specific.

The first was her appearance. Thomas believed himself to be an observant person, someone who would remember the specific about a place, or in this situation a person. Though in the time he has worked with the Whalers, as well as his master, he must admit that he has never seen someone possessing red eyes. Especially when the person in question shouldn't have them.

Quinn, he believed that was her name, though he could've been wrong; the novices weren't his responsibility after all. Though he definitely took note of what they looked like without their masks, and he was sure Quinn had blue eyes.

His doubt of her being who he thought she was must of been visible to her, because he could feel her fear start to slowly return. Which was the other thing...

He could physically feel her fear.

Though, there was something _more_...

Her fear of _him_...

It was so... _so_... _enticing_...

It was just drawing him...

 _Closer_...

 _Her fear_...

 _Of what he'd do to her if_...

"Sir...?"

...

What...?

Thomas understood perfectly well that she was now talking to him again, but... what was that?

"Sir-... Thomas, you're not... well. I was merely trying to help you." She elaborated, trying to sound as if she was still in control of the situation. It wasn't too convincing, though it was enough to put his mind on a straight path.

Nodding slowly, he started to get up from his position on top of her. Soon realising just how close he'd gotten to the young woman.

He would of offered his hand to help her up but due to their prior _situation_ , he ultimately thought against it; besides, there was something else that drew his immediate attention.

They were in a field. A field full of lush, green grass...

'... _What? How in the isles did they get here?_ ' Thomas questioned in total confusion, as he looked around the expansive landscape covered in vibrant green grass. Soon noticing that they weren't alone.

Scattered about in small groups of at two or more were his fellow Whalers. Mostly consisting of a novice or two, aiding a higher-ranking member of their group with their recovery, similar to what Quinn was doing for him a few minutes prior.

' _This doesn't make any sense... is this even real?_ ' Thomas questioned himself; with good reasoning too, because he was positive that he was in Dunwall's flooded district, not some natural paradise. To be honest, the last thing he remembered was going into Daud's chambers to informing him that...

' _Corvo..._ ' That's all Thomas could think of.

It was known amongst the Whalers that those gifted with The Outsider's powers where beings of the utmost power, almost nothing could harm them, they were, in a sense, unbeatable. Thomas would have been lying if his said he didn't believe in those statements as fact... though after the Brigmore job was finished with, and Delilah's defeat at the hands of his master, he had to admit that those ' _facts_ ' he once fully believed in, seemed to lose their weight a bit.

Most saw the Witch's defeat as even more proof that their master was unbeatable, that even other marked by _The Outsider_ were nothing compared to him - to them. Thomas though, as well as a few other of higher rank, saw things differently. They saw that someone like Daud, who they all thought unbeatable due to the powers he possessed, was beaten. And that worried them.

So, upon finding Corvo adrift in that boat, weakened and having no way of defending himself, well, that just proved their points even more. That Whalers were unstoppable. Unkillable. That Whalers had nothing to be afraid of...

How wrong they were.

None of them had to go up against Delilah, someone with The Outsiders mark, only occasionally going up against her witches, and they were untrained, just women who possessed similar powers to ourselves.

So, when Corve escaped, most were arrogant, believing that they could easily deal with him before he even lay eyes on the Commerce building. But as the numbers those still conscious became smaller and smaller, Thomas had a small amount of hope in that some started to see thing from his prospective. That when Corvo escaped the pit that they through him in, there was going to be nothing that would stop him getting to Daud.

And he did...

"Daud..." Thomas mumbled to himself, as he looked around once more, hoping to see his crimson coat somewhere amongst the groups of grey and blue.

"Thomas. Daud's... fine, but something has happened." The feminine voice of Quinn stated besides him.

Thomas, almost forgetting that the Novice was still with him, turned to see Quinn now standing next to him.

"Where is he?" Thomas asked her, fearing his master may not have come out of his fight with Corvo as well as they apparently did.

As he looked too the Novice besides him, Thomas could see, as well as _feel_ , her trepidation to answer or even look at him. It was irritating to say the least though, recalling what happened earlier, he could understand why. What he couldn't understand though was why he can now suddenly feel her emotions.

Was this some new power? He doubted it. Be what else could it be?

"Thomas." Her voice drew his attention once more.

Looking to her again, he noticed that she was no longer looking away from him, but instead she was looking straight into his eyes. He could easily see her struggle to do such a task, but why? Was Daud's condition that bad?

His questions would have to go unanswered though as she passed something circular and metal towards him.

Choosing to break eye contact with her momentarily, feeling it wise to stop this odd build-up of tension, Thomas looked down the object currently in his hand.

A signalling mirror? What did this have to do with Daud?

* * *

' _Too much... This is all too much..._ ' Thomas sighed to himself.

He simply allowed the seconds to pass him by until something eventually drew him out from his funk. Thomas realised something, there was a dead silence surrounding him. An odd thing to be concerned by normally, but to an assassin and infiltrator such as himself, it is always something you should take into account.

There was a noticeable _feeling_ of dread with this silence. It was almost as if a familiar and at the same time foreign presence had just made itself known...

And with that thought, he understood why there was silence.

Not moving his head in the slightest, Thomas only gave a glancing look at the room in front of him.

He was right.

The whole room had stopped, though not in the same way as with the use of their magic. Instead of his comrades paused in the middle of their work, with men in the process of dismantlement or the removal of furniture, this scene was more akin to them dropping everything to simply stand and stare at something.

It was odd, almost irritatingly so, to seeing this specific reaction from his fellow Whalers. Especially when the cause of such a reaction was due to the _man_ they owed their lives to.

From what he briefly saw, their leader was standing just beyond the threshold of the main doors to the building; observing the it's interior layout with a few turns of his head. Though judging by the sound of footsteps, which were intensified by the rooms silence, he must of dismissed his examination the buildings architecture for now, seeing instead a more pressing matter.

Thomas knew for a fact that Daud was coming to hear his report.

Any normal man might of felt fear or more so a sense of trepidation within that moment of realisation, but not Thomas. He was a Whaler. His loyalty was to Daud, to his master, and so he had no reason to fear him. He would _not_ disappoint his saviour.

"Daud. Sir."

"What have you to report?"

And so, without missing a beat, Thomas began to informed his master of what he discovered about this new world named: ' _Remnant'_.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **That took a while; more than it probably should have considering the word count, but at least I made it longer - that's something at least.**

 **...**

 **Now onto a few chapter specific details:**

 **- _Thomas:_**

 **Yes! I managed to get Thomas in this chapter. Surprisingly he took up more than half the chapter. I have to say that I honestly didn't see that coming... but what will you do. If it works out, it works out.**

 **- _Quinn:_**

 **Yes she is technically an OC character, but she's also - like Galia,** **Desmond and Jenkins** **\- is a Whaler that Daud can summon in both _the Knife of Dunwall_ and _the Brigmore Witches_ , so... it's kinda skirting the line.**

 **- _The wrist-bows hidden blade (bolt) feature:_**

 **Sadly this wasn't true in the Dishonord canon. Though something similar to the concept does happen in one of Daud's standard assassinations, were Daud will press the wrist-bow into a target's neck and as the bolt is ejecting from the wrist-bow; into the neck of the target, it will be reloaded back into the wrist-bow, appear as if the bolt simply extended outwards (like a hidden blade).**

 **- _The hint of something more:_**

 **I believe that I talked about this with one of my reviewers when chapter two came out, but hopefully in this chapter you'll hopefully get what I'm trying to suggest is happening to some of the Whalers.**

 **...**

 **Also - just to make this known - this story will most likely be updated on a more open schedule. This decision will be the best for me to deal with both this story and my home / working life. Sorry** **of the bad news.**

 **(Updated: 8th December 2019 - basic grammar and structural adjustments)**

 **I thank you for stopping by, and until** **next time. Have a happy day.**


End file.
